Talk:Final edit Pt 4.odt/Colonists from Earth
Gnume, Again, thank you for the correction. I redid this definition with Vanessa's exact wording from Final_edit_Pt_3.odt Respectfully, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 19:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry guys. Dusty is indeed in communication with me and I am checking every edit done by everyone. To Dusty: He does that to me as well...;-) . Once you get used to Gnume you will find he is a very nice guy who cares very much about the GC Universe. To Gnume: Despite the fact that I am a writer, I don't think there are words to decribe my appreciation and thanks for your unwavering dedication. If it is in the stars, there will be a day we meet and I buy you a dinner or something. So all is good and give Dusty some slack...for a "new" guy he is making a tremendous impact, would you not agree? To all: Thank you!!!! VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:11, October 26, 2014 (UTC) this article is still wrong. why ? not only Nilfeheim colonist came from earth. hack almost all of the united earth in the beginning were colonist from earth. Gnume (talk) 00:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I am sure you make a point here , but honestly I don't understand it. The Link was from a chapter where "Colonists from Earth" is mentioned, the explanation is the definition written. The very reason the Dark One reincarnated in Eric on Nilfeheim is because the colonists that came to Nilfeheim were "Pure Terran" No other DNA or Alien mixed in. Mostly due to the isolated way the Neo Vikings wanted to be.1 And yes I agree completely with your statement "All Colonists of the Second Exodus came from Earth" (with the exception of the Dragons , but that is a seperate story) Now I really want to understand your point as they are often very good. So could you explain what you mean? This Page takes reference to a sentence and statement in Chapter Olafson Rock ( Final edit Pt 4.odt ) Volund is standing on the ramparts of the Olafson Burg and is thinking about the Olafson family / clan history: He thinks :'' It had not always been that way. The Olafson clan was an old clan with a clean and uninterrupted line all the way back to the time when the first Colonists from Earth landed on this planet.'' The phrase "Colonists from Earth" was highlighted as reference link in the Glossary to that chapter. I choose the "Glossary" style for the new chapters because some of my readers come here to read the raw and new chapters and especially the "red" not defined links make it hard to read the story. The reason why I choose to link the phrase "Colonists from Earth" is that a new reader who does not know the entire back story can check what Volund meant by that. So in thinking about your objection I think I understand what you mean now. You were refering to all Colonists of the Union. Yes I think it could be understood that way, but if you follow my contex I think it makes sense. It does right? VR 1 The reason why the Dark One must reincarnate into a Terran Human, is that the was born on the "First Earth" and that is the reason the Guardian came to Earth to make sure humanity can and does develop uninterupted and undisturbed. That is why he is responsible for the Huffh to be exiled and the Dragons as well. It is the Guardian who makes sure the Neanderthals become extinct, the First Humans leave Earth (The Crom who later become the Saresii) The Back story of the GC Universe was always the intent to tell the story of that Universe. From beginning to the end. And everything in it is connected and has a reason why. The human mystery will be explained, as well as the true origiin of the Guardian and why there are similar beings on other planets. (T|yr, Quaroniel, the Seer of Narl Gatu, Deepa (Aka Sojo and others) I have not shared this before, but I have a master plan --- a Blue print so to speak, that outlines it. Here is my "secret" GC blue print So what I am trying to say is, there is actually a reason why Eric was chosen and why it had to be Terrans. So you guys have sort of a "First Row" seat..;-) VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 01:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) my problem is that the title article is an generic one and if this article is found by general search or browsing in the site it does make sense. this article only make sense if you look at it after clicking the link in the chapter. (its an chapter note not an real stand alone article) it probably should be made an subpage of the chapter page or sub page of Chapter References and not sit in main article space. btw. the image is too small to read. Gnume (talk) 02:15, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Issue Fixes The Image is too large for the standard Wiki but you can see it when you navigate to the MAPS section of the wiki Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 05:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:12, October 27, 2014 (UTC) moved the page to make it an subpage and fixed the link in the glossery page. its here now : Final_edit_Pt_4.odt/Colonists from Earth Gnume (talk) 12:02, October 27, 2014 (UTC)